


Blow out your candles

by setaxis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Birthday Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setaxis/pseuds/setaxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun's friends hire a lapdancer for his birthday, but that isn't quite the present he receives. (he may also get a boyfriend out of the bargain)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow out your candles

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be written for Sehun's birthday but I fail at life and took much longer than I wanted to write it. Happy birthday Sehunnie.

It’s Sehun’s birthday. All his friends know it’s his birthday because he made sure to put the reminder in their phones. A reminder set to go off every day for the whole week before the date itself because while Sehun thinks it’s crass to bring it up at every opportunity he doesn’t want them to forget. 

“We got you a present.” Baekhyun grins, gesturing between himself, Chanyeol and Jongdae.

Sehun shifts impatiently. “Well, where is it?”

“It’ll be here any minute now.” Baekhyun grins impishly.

“Oh god.” Sehun feels his heart fill with dread. “Please don’t tell me you got me a stripper or something.”

“Okay!” Chanyeol snickers. “I’ll tell you we got you a lap dance instead!”

Sehun stares at them as all three of them burst into laughter. 

The doorbell rings. Sehun lunges towards it, planning to tell whoever he finds on the other side that their services are not required but Jongdae gets there first. Baekhyun and Chanyeol have grabbed his arms and are holding him in place so he can’t answer his own door and this is the worst birthday Sehun has ever had.

“I hate you.” He hisses. “I’m going to eat all your poptarts and feed your cereal to pigeons!”

“Er, hello?” Sehun hears from the doorway. His head snaps away from Chanyeol and Baekhyun immediately. There’s a boy standing there – tall, lithe and- holy fuck that’s the guy in his economics class. The one Sehun sometimes talks to but mostly just stares at because he is absolutely gorgeous. Kim-

“ _Jongin?_ ” 

“Sehun?” Jongin gasps. He looks around the room like a startled rabbit, heat rising in his cheeks. “I’m here for a birthday- I’m, um, the- It isn’t yours is it?”

Jongin looks every inch the student Sehun sees in his classes. He has on a black hoodie and jeans and the same beaten up converse he wears every day. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun push Sehun in Jongin’s direction with eerie, matching smirks. 

“He is indeed!” Baekhyun chirps.

“We’ll leave you guys to it.” Chanyeol pats Sehun on the shoulder and swans out with Baekhyun not far behind. As the door closes behind them Sehun hears a shout of ‘don’t forget to use protection!’ and he swears that he is going to piss on everything Chanyeol loves, starting with his guitar.

Jongin is still standing in Sehun’s front room looking more and more awkward by the minute. Sehun tries to give him a smile.

“I’m really sorry about this.” He says awkwardly. “My friends are dicks.”

“It’s fine. So where should I set up?”

“You don’t have to.” Sehun replies hurriedly. “It’d be awkward for you, right? I mean…”

He trails off. He’s not really sure what he wants to say. This is pretty embarrassing for the both of them but he really wants to make sure it’s okay, even though the urge to just go and bury himself alive is really strong. He really likes Jongin. He wants to be able to speak to him after today.

“Are you sure? Your friends already paid…” Jongin worries at his bottom lip. Sehun watches as it springs back out from under white teeth. He swallows hard.

“It’s fine! It’s their money, not mine. They set this whole thing up anyway so it’s the least they deserve.” He babbles. He doesn’t even know what he’s saying but it makes Jongin smile so it can’t be that bad, right?

Jongin gestures to the door. “So I’ll be going then.”

“You wanna stay?” 

Jongin stares at him.

“To play games or something. If you want.” 

Was that too forward? Jongin doesn’t seem creeped out but he doesn’t seem all that up for it either. Sehun cries inwardly about his lack of coolness when it came to cute boys.

“Just hang out?” Jongin asks eventually.

“Just to hang out.” Sehun confirms. 

“Okay, cool.” 

“Cool!” Sehun winces at how eager he sounds. Not cool, Sehun. Not cool.

The tension that had been present since Jongin first laid eyes on Sehun has dissipated slightly, but Sehun can tell he’s still not totally relaxed yet. There seems to be something he wants to say. He plays with the hem of his t-shirt. It comes to Sehun like being hit by a freight train. Jongin was supposed to give him a lap dance tonight.

“Hey. What you do, it doesn’t bother me. And I won’t tell anyone.” Sehun says softly. “It’s your business, yeah? No one else’s.”

The smile that Jongin grants him after that is nothing short of beatific. It isn’t the biggest smile he’d ever seen (Sehun hangs out with Chanyeol after all) but it is warm and bashful and pleased all at once. It makes Sehun’s stomach flip and his chest ache.

They look at each other for a while, both smiling stupidly. Sehun breaks the silence with a cough.

“So… ready to get your arse kicked at Mario Kart?” 

Jongin’s eyes light up. “Bring it.”

Xxx

They play video games for hours, Sehun occasionally wandering out to the kitchen to get some snacks or drinks leftover from his “party”. They laugh a lot, even though half the time Sehun isn’t sure what they’re laughing at or why. Jongin’s laugh is just infectious, he supposes. They have also been drinking, which probably helps. They’ve been steadily making their way through the six packs Jongdae brought over earlier and while Sehun wouldn’t say he’s drunk, he is certainly well on his way. Jongin is more than well on his way, if his random button mashing interspersed with giggling are anything to go by. 

Abruptly Jongin throws the controller to the side and scrambles for his phone. He stares at the screen with a look of intense concentration before sighing deeply. He looks so cute that Sehun can’t help but start giggling again. 

“What’s so funny?” Jongin pouts. _Oh god_ , Sehun thinks faintly, _pouting with those lips should be illegal._

“You’re cute.” He says without thinking. 

Jongin stares at him. His eyes are wide and confused and it takes a second for Sehun to realise that wasn’t in his head.

“Shit.” He curses. “I said that out loud, didn’t I.”

Jongin nods.

“Shiiiiiiiit.” Sehun whines, falling backward onto the carpet and covering his face with his arms. He can feel his face flame with heat. What must Jongin think of him? First the whole ‘lap dance’ thing, then the horror of being subjected to Sehun’s terrible friends and now it looks like Sehun’s hitting on him. Jongin must think he’s a total-

He doesn’t get to finish that thought because suddenly there’s pressure on his upper thighs, weight so tantalisingly close to his crotch that Sehun gives a start. 

“It’s still your birthday.” He hears Jongin say above him.

Then there’s a hand pushing Sehun’s arms away from his face and above his head. Sehun blinks, confused. Then he blushes because Jongin is hovering above him, one hand still keeping Sehun’s arms in place and the other beside Sehun’s head. The light from the television behind them is like a halo around Jongin’s face and it makes him look almost ethereal. His face is so close that Sehun can feel his breath on his face – it smells of beer and nachos but Sehun can’t complain, not when Jongin is so close he can see the stubble above his top lip. 

“Um.” Sehun squeaks out.

“Will you let me give you a birthday present?” Jongin purrs and Sehun has to will all the blood in his body not to flow south because _fuck, that’s hot._

“Um.” He repeats brainlessly. He’s got a gorgeous boy practically sitting on his dick and three inches from his face, cut him some slack.

Jongin laughs. _He has a really cute laugh._ Sehun thinks. The Jongin’s leaning down and pressing his lips to Sehun’s and all thought is cut off except

_Oh, wow._

He’s so shocked he doesn’t even close his eyes. Jongin has his closed, long dark lashes fluttering against his cheeks. Maybe Sehun should close his, but decisions are really hard right now because Jongin’s lips are plump and warm against his. They are smooth and soft and Sehun feels a soft pang of shame when he thinks about how chapped and bitten his own are. Jongin doesn’t seem to care. He starts to move his lips against Sehun’s and all rational thought flies out the window.

His eyes finally flutter shut as he feels Jongin smiling against his lips and he moans into the kiss. It doesn’t feel like fireworks but it feels tingly like electric shocks dancing everywhere Jongin touches. 

There’s fingers at the bottom of his shirt. They run along the waistband of his jeans and Sehun gasps. He can feel himself grow hard and he hopes Jongin doesn’t notice. It’s embarrassing. They haven’t even done anything yet, just making out sloppily but Sehun is _aching_.

Those questing fingers abandon Sehun’s hips and follow the sparse line of hair up his tummy, ghosting over the hills and planes of his abs. They dip into Sehun’s belly button and he squirms. He’s always been ticklish there. Then they glide up to his nipple and _pinch_. Sehun gasps, because _fuck, that feels good._ Jongin takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into Sehun’s mouth, flicking it gently over the sides of Sehun’s cheeks.

Sehun feels dizzy. Jongin’s clever fingers won’t stop playing with his nipples and it sends sparks up and down his body with every flick and twist.

Suddenly there’s two hands pushing Sehun’s shirt up and a pair of lips trailing kisses down Sehun’s jaw. Jongin leans back to admire his handiwork, pressing his arse down on Sehun’s dick as he does so. Sehun moans. 

He wonders what he must look like to Jongin. He’s on the floor, t-shirt bunched up around his collarbones and arms still held above his head as if they were still pinned their by Jongin’s phantom hand. He’s breathing heavily, chest rising and falling sharply, and he can feel the sweat pricking his brow and the tingle of his kiss-bruised lips. He must look like a mess.

Jongin doesn’t seem to mind. His eyes rake over Sehun’s prone form hungrily, resting slightly longer on Sehun’s nipples which are hard and pink.

“Fuck, you’re hot.” Jongin breathes.

Sehun wants to say that that should be _his_ line but Jongin chooses that moment to lean forward and take one of Sehun’s nipples into his mouth and whatever Sehun wanted to say is lost in a keening moan.

“Oh, fuck.” Sehun pants.

Jongin lifts his head from Sehun’s chest to give him a smirk. God, Jongin’s hot. It’s weird how this expression suits his face just as well as the bashful smile from earlier.

“Fuck off.” Sehun grumbles, bringing one of his hands down to shove playfully at Jongin’s head. 

Immediately Jongin bites at Sehun’s nipple in retaliation and Sehun doesn’t know how to classify the noise that comes out of his mouth except _embarrassing as fuck_.

“God, you’re so sensitive.” Jongin breathes in wonder. He’s staring at Sehun’s nipples like they hold the secrets of the universe and it’s making Sehun uncomfortable. He crosses his arms over his chest with his hands placed firmly over his nipples. 

Jongin laughs. “Don’t be like that, it’s hot.”

“It’s weird.”

“Okay.” Jongin says in a placating manner, sensing Sehun isn’t going to budge on the subject. He kisses just below Sehun’s hands. Then lower, just above his navel. He shimmies his arse back down Sehun’s thighs and Sehun mourns the loss of heat on his dick, but he doesn’t have much time to do so as Jongin instantly starts tracing a path down Sehun’s chest in kisses. He kisses the mole on Sehun’s right rib just below his nipple. He kisses just below his belly button.

Sehun watches him with dark, heated eyes. Every so often Jongin will look up and catch Sehun and his gaze is full of mischief and lust and it makes Sehun shiver. He almost can’t believe this is real. It’s only the sweat on his brow and the deeply unsexy sound of Mario Kart running in the background that convinces him it’s not.

Jongin places a quick, open mouthed kiss to Sehun’s dick, hard and straining in his jeans.

“Fuuuuck.” Sehun’s hand comes to tangle in Jongin’s hair. Jongin smirks.

He presses one finger under Sehun’s waistband, then two, enjoying the way Sehun leans into his touch. Then with his other hand he flicks open the button of Sehun’s fly and slowly, inexorably – eyes never leaving Sehun’s for a second – pulls the zipper down with his teeth. Sehun’s dick springs out, so hard that it’s pushing the waistband of his underwear away from his body. There’s a damp patch of precome on his boxers.

“Someone’s eager.” Jongin comments.

“Oh my god, shut up!” Sehun whines, mortified.

Jongin giggles - _grown men should not giggle. Sehun should not find that cute -_ and sets Sehun’s cock free. 

“Wow.” Jongin’s looking at his dick like it’s a particularly delicious snack. Sehun squirms. “I knew you were big, but… Wow.”

Sehun preens, pleased. He’s always been confident in his equipment, standing tall and thick and red as it is now. But wait…

“Wait, what?” Sehun’s sure he’s never flashed Jongin his dick or even sent him dick pics because he doesn’t have Jongin’s number. (It was one time, and Baekhyun will never let him live it down).

“You keep wearing those stupidly tight jeans to class, it was like you were asking me to look!” Jongin says, flustered.

Sehun stares at him for a second before bursting out laughing.

“Hey, it’s not funny!”

“I thought you were staring because you were daydreaming or something, not because you were examining the size of my package!” Sehun can barely speak for laughing.

Jongin pouts. “Dude, I’m about to blow you. Less making fun of me please?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“Thank you.” Jongin presses a kiss to the tip of Sehun’s cock.

Sehun watches with wide eyes, all hysterics forgotten, as Jongin takes his dick into his mouth, each inch disappearing behind those full lips sinfully slowly. Sehun admits he has dreamt about those lips, fantasised about having his cock between them, but the reality is even better than his fantasy. Jongin’s mouth is hot and wet and perfect. Sehun can feel his thighs tremble with the effort of stopping himself from bucking up into that delicious heat.

“Oh my god.” Sehun’s hands tighten in Jongin’s hair as Jongin bobs up and down. He doesn’t break eye contact once, just slides up and down with all the grace and finesse of a dancer. 

It feels like all the air has been sucked out of the room. Sehun feels hot, disorientated. He knows that he isn’t going to last long. 

“Jongin…” He tries. “I’m close.”

Jongin gives him a smug look he interprets as ‘already?’. He hums to show he’s heard and Sehun’s back _arches_ off the floor. As Jongin hollows his cheeks once more and that’s it, Sehun’s done. He comes with an embarrassing whimper that he will deny later he ever made and Jongin swallows his cum without batting so much as an eyelash.

“Wow.” Sehun says. 

Jongin wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He grins. “I take it you liked your present? You certainly came quickly enough.”

Sehun doesn’t know if his face can get any more red considering how flushed and sweaty he feels but it certainly attempts it. He can’t think of any response more than a flustered ‘shut up’ so instead he pushes Jongin onto his back 

“You don’t have to.” Jongin says. “You’re the birthday boy, after all.”

At this, Sehun smiles. “Shouldn’t the birthday boy get whatever he wants?”

He nuzzles Jongin’s crotch and almost purrs in satisfaction when Jongin moans.

“Exactly, so let the birthday boy blow out his candle.”

Jongin can’t really say no to that.

Xxx

The next morning is considerably less awkward than Sehun had been expecting. He wakes up curled around Jongin’s back with his legs tangled in Jongin’s in his too small bed and honestly, he can’t remember waking up happier. He doesn’t want to move. He wouldn’t move either, if his bladder wasn’t telling him he had too. He gently extracts himself from Jongin’s hold – he doesn’t wake up, just shifts and continues his soft snuffly snoring – and heads to the bathroom. 

When he gets back Jongin is still asleep. He’s drooled on Sehun’s pillow at some point during the night and there’s a wet patch near his mouth. Despite that, Sehun thinks he’s cute, which means Sehun is in far deeper than possibly he would like considering that last night is the first time they’ve actually had a conversation past “do you have yesterday’s notes?”.

Jongin looks criminally young in sleep, Sehun thinks. Sehun has the kind of face that makes him look older than he actually is despite being repeatedly being told his mental age is lower than a pre-schooler’s. 

As if sensing Sehun watching him Jongin stirs. His face crinkles in confusion as he takes in Sehun’s room and Sehun feels his heart skip a beat.

“Hi?” Jongin says groggily.

“Hi.” Sehun replies. “Coffee? Painkillers?”

Jongin rewards him with a smile. It’s sweet and soft and still tinged with sleep and wow, how the hell did Sehun manage to get a guy this gorgeous into his bed?

“Later.” Jongin mumbles, still half-asleep. “Everything else later.”

“Your phone number?” Sehun asks in a rare bout of daring.

“Later.” Jongin confirms. “Cuddle now.” 

Well, Sehun can hardly argue with that.

Xxx

They wake up much later, hungry. They eat cereal for lunch in their boxers and talk about comics and it’s really nice. Sehun almost doesn’t want to let him leave but two hours later Jongin is showered and dressed in Sehun’s clothes and standing at the door looking sheepish.

“So, see you Monday? I guess?” Jongin bites his lip.

“Yeah.” Sehun nods. His clothes are slightly too big on Jongin and he can see Jongin’s collarbones. It’s distracting.

“We should do this again sometime.” Sehun suggests. He’s going for casual but the way that Jongin’s eyes light up, pleased but amused, he can tell it’s ended up nearer eager. 

“You have my number.” 

“Yeah.”

Jongin smiles and presses a kiss, chaste and close-lipped, to Sehun’s cheek. He pulls away just enough to hover above Sehun’s lips. His eyes flicker up to Sehun’s eyes then back down.

“Call me.” Jongin whispers.

Xxx

_Incoming call: Unknown Number._

“Hello?”

“Um, hi? Jongin? It’s Sehun.”

“Sehun! Hi!”

“It’s been a while…” 

“Yeah, it has.”

“Do you want to- There’s the new Avenger’s movie coming out. Go with me?”

Jongin smiles to himself. “I’d love to.”

 

 

 

 

ZE ENDE


End file.
